L'innocence même
by Tuturne
Summary: Innocent ? Ce gamin ? Ce... ce terroriste ! Qui croit encore qu'adolescence peut rimer avec innocence ? Eh bien, Hibari. Enfin, peut-être...


**Disclaimer :** En réutilisant des personnages existants, je contribue à la sauvegarde de ma planète. Ne négligez pas l'importance du recyclage !

**Spoiler :** Euh… disons l'arc Melone.

**Avertissement : **À part qu'il y a une scène de sexe, il faut aussi savoir qu'elle implique un mineur.

**Et puis :** Merci à La-Mama que mon orgueil m'empêche d'appeler bêta car une Tuturne n'a ni dieu, ni bêta. Je dirai donc que c'est ma gamma-lectrice. Ma gamma, je te bloque simplement entre deux coins de porte pour te violer sauvagement.

* * *

La porte se referma et Reborn eut le genre de sourire qui donnait à Tsuna l'incontrôlable envie de se taper la tête contre le mur. L'Arcobaleno le regarda faire un instant puis lui envoya un violent coup de pied en plein visage.

- L'entraînement n'est pas fini, Tsunaze !

- Gnh ! grogna le naze en question en guise de réponse.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Qu'allait-il devenir ? Fûta venait de passer pour solliciter l'aide de Hibari. Évidemment, c'était au Dixième du nom de donner les missions mais son Gardien accueillerait la nouvelle avec un déplaisir évident et le mordrait à mort. Oui, il refuserait, c'était certain. Tsuna songea avec désespoir que son heure était venue et, effectivement, Reborn pointa son pistolet sur son front et appuya sur la détente avec un « meurs » solennel.

Dans sa chute, l'ébouriffé pensa au Prince des classements totalement vulnérable et à qui des cours d'auto-défense auraient en effet été bénéfiques. Il ne pouvait pas mourir en laissant le jeune homme dans le danger constant qu'entraînait son rôle d'informateur.

- REBORN ! hurla-t-il en revenant à la vie, à poil. Avec ma dernière volonté, je vais…

- Oups ! s'écria le bébé qui venait une fois de plus de le frapper. J'ai glissé.

Le Dixième trébucha sur son pantalon en lambeaux d'où son paquet de pilules de dernière volonté s'échappa. Il ouvrit les yeux et la bouche de surprise et quelques pilules libérées dans les airs atterrirent directement dans son estomac. La réaction fut immédiate : Tsuna s'effondra, inerte. Reborn fronça les sourcils tandis que, se penchant sur son élève, il constatait qu'il ne respirait plus. Il resta interdit quelques secondes. L'Arcobaleno était rarement dépassé par les événements. Et surtout, il n'avait jamais causé la mort d'aucun de ses élèves. C'était en partie pour cette raison qu'il était le meilleur professeur particulier de toute la mafia. Mais là, tout Dixième qu'il était, Tsuna n'allait certainement pas survivre à l'ingestion d'autant de comprimés à la fois.

Le bébé avança la main vers le cou de l'homme, elle était à quelques centimètres de sa peau quand celui-ci l'empoigna fermement d'un geste soudain mais parfaitement dosé. Tsuna rouvrit les yeux et au même moment une flamme noire enveloppa tout son corps. Ce n'était pas sans rappeler l'aura noire qu'avait parfois le Gardien de la brume, Rokudô Mukuro, mais en plus menaçant. Et ce fut peut-être cette analogie qui fit reculer Reborn de quelques pas quand Tsuna se mit debout.

- Je dois parler à Hibari-san, dit-il d'une voix si terriblement inquiétante que l'Arcobaleno n'osa même pas répliquer qu'ils étaient en plein entraînement et se contenta de le suivre dans le couloir.

Le Dixième se propulsa à grande vitesse dans un dédale de couloirs, semant son précepteur dès la première seconde. Il s'introduisit dans les quartiers du Gardien du nuage sans prendre la peine de s'identifier – déclenchant par là-même l'alarme – et défonça la porte de son bureau au moment où Hibari levait les yeux pour chercher l'origine de tout ce vacarme. Lorsqu'il vit son boss entouré de tant de noirceur, il eut un sursaut de surprise et peut-être une légère inquiétude… justifiée. Tsuna le saisit à la gorge et le plaqua au sol avec violence. La chaise sur laquelle était assis le Gardien fut projetée en l'air puis retomba en se brisant dans un craquement sinistre. Des flammes noires s'allumèrent dans les yeux du Jûdaime.

- Mu… Mukuro ? hésita le brun.

La ressemblance était frappante, en effet, sauf qu'il n'arborait pas un éternel sourire en coin exaspérant à la longue.

- Hibari-san, fit le pseudo-illusionniste d'un ton toujours aussi intimidant, tu vas donner des cours à Ranking Fûta, le Prince des Classements.

L'image d'un jeune garçon allongé dans la poussière de Kokuyo Land et pleurant silencieusement à cause de la peur et de la fatigue lui revint immédiatement en mémoire. Ils avaient subi la séquestration et les tortures de Mukuro au même moment, mais le garçon ne semblait alors pas en mesure de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit.

- Il a besoin de savoir se défendre, continua Tsuna. C'est un ordre et je ne tolérerai pas le moindre signe de refus. Prends bien soin de lui.

Le contact brûlant de la flamme maléfique sur sa peau l'incommodait mais Hibari n'en montra rien et accepta en silence la mission qui lui était confiée. Le Boss le lâcha et sortit de la pièce, non sans un dernier regard noir, littéralement.

Hibari se massa le cou en se relevant et, quand il fut certain que l'autre ne pouvait pas l'entendre, osa montrer son mécontentement.

- Tch ! Cet herbivore m'a eu par surprise, cracha-t-il, sourcils froncés. Il était à deux doigts de me mordre à mort.

Et d'un pas déterminé, il se rendit dans sa salle d'entraînement pour une petite remise à niveau.

* * *

Dès que Tsuna eut rejoint le couloir, les flammes sur son corps et dans ses yeux disparurent. Il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire et à qui (et où) et s'enfuit à toutes jambes jusqu'à retrouver la sécurité de sa salle d'entraînement. Là, il sombra dans un coma profond aux pieds d'un Reborn à l'air embêté.

- J'ai pas pensé à compter combien de pilules il a prises, quel idiot ! dit-il pour lui-même.

* * *

- Ah, Fûta ! lança Reborn d'une voix enjouée en voyant le Prince entrer dans l'infirmerie. Hibari a dit qu'il t'attendrait dans la salle d'entraînement de Ryohei

- Comment va Tsuna-nii ? demanda Fûta, inquiet, en se rapprochant du lit où le parrain était allongé. Il paraît qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette mauviette. Hibari t'attend.

L'adolescent hocha la tête et partit rejoindre son professeur au pas de course. Mieux valait ne pas le faire attendre trop longtemps. Il posa sa main sur le boîtier de reconnaissance d'empreinte et la porte blindée s'effaça devant lui.

- Bonjour, euh… fit-il d'une petite voix hésitante.

- Je suis Hibari Kyôya mais tu le sais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Fûta acquiesça. Hibari avait redouté sa venue et ses craintes n'étaient pas infondées. Il ne l'avait que peu aperçu depuis Kokuyo Land puis le garçon était rentré en Italie. Malgré les quatre années qui s'étaient écoulées, il l'avait reconnu au premier coup d'œil. Fûta n'avait pas du tout changé sauf qu'il faisait une tête de plus qu'auparavant. Mais son air demeurait enfantin et sa moue innocente et irrésistible. Il était adorable.

- Je peux t'appeler Kyôya-nii ? demanda-t-il avec juste ce qui fallait de timidité dans la voix.

- Hors de question.

- Kyô-nii, alors !

Fûta fit un sourire éblouissant et Hibari eut soudain un mauvais pressentiment. Il sentit une goutte de sueur froide descendre le long de sa colonne vertébrale et son cœur s'affola dans sa poitrine. C'était un sentiment chez lui aussi inédit qu'incontrôlé et qui mit à mal sa fierté : la peur. Et si le gamin avait deviné son penchant pour les choses mignonnes ? S'il comptait utiliser sa faiblesse contre lui pour le battre ? Dans ce cas, les cours n'étaient qu'un prétexte et son but était de l'humilier. Peut-être qu'il était à nouveau possédé par… Non, c'était absurde ! Il devait se ressaisir. Le gosse était inoffensif et il devait justement arranger ça.

- Bien, dit-il, oubliant la dernière phrase de l'autre. Viens par là.

Il emmena Fûta au milieu de l'espace dégagé de la pièce et, après avoir dégainé ses tonfas, se mit en garde.

- Je vais évaluer tes reflexes.

Il envoya un coup vers l'estomac en faisant semblant d'y mettre de la puissance pour que le Prince se croie en danger. Ce dernier se contracta et fit un agile bond en arrière, parvenant ainsi à éviter la matraque, avant de tomber à la renverse.

- Hum… pas mal. On recommence.

Fûta se remit sur ses pieds et se prépara à esquiver les autres attaques.

Après pas loin d'une heure à éviter les coups, à les encaisser parfois, le tout ponctué de maladresses diverses et nombreuses, Fûta était à bout de souffle et avait demandé une pause qui, lui annonça Hibari, touchait à sa fin.

- D'accord, dit l'élève en reprenant sa position en face de son professeur, mais, Kyô-nii, laisse-moi essayer un de tes tonfas.

Hibari le considéra une seconde puis ouvrit la bouche pour refuser catégoriquement et irrémédiablement quand…

- S'il te plaîîîîîît !

Et un sourire dévastateur plus tard, l'adolescent faisait joyeusement tournoyer l'arme entre ses doigts.

- Fais att…

- Oups… aïe !

Le tonfa lui était tombé sur le pied, évidemment. Il le ramassa et imita la position de garde de Hibari. Ce dernier changea d'avis et allait lui demander de lui rendre son bien quand Fûta chargea, trébucha et s'étala mais sur lui, cette fois.

- P-pardon ! Je me suis pris les pieds… dans mes pieds.

Le Gardien avait un tonfa en travers de la gorge, le poids de son élève lui avait momentanément coupé la respiration et son genou appuyait douloureusement sur ses bijoux de famille. Pas mal comme technique d'immobilisation, dommage que ce fut involontaire. À défaut de mieux, il se prit mentalement la tête dans les mains. Le gamin était peut-être le fils caché de Cavallone. Ou bien son frère (caché).

- Tu m'écrases les couilles.

Merde, voilà qu'il se mettait à parler comme l'herbivore aux dynamites !

- Désolé ! s'exclama Fûta, la mine mortifiée.

Il tenta de se redresser mais tomba à nouveau sur le torse de l'homme et lui maltraita inconsciemment un peu plus les parties génitales.

- Grmph !

- J'ai… j'ai glissé, fit le blond d'une toute petite voix en croisant le regard noir de son aîné.

Il essaya à nouveau de se remettre debout avec des gestes plus lents et précis. Par exemple, se débarrasser du tonfa inutile et encombrant. Puis se redresser un peu en prenant appui d'une main sur les abdominaux qui se contractèrent à ce contact. Ou encore déplacer le genou tortionnaire pour le mettre entre les jambes légèrement écartées du brun. Et pourquoi pas faire glisser ses lèvres douces contre la peau tendue de son cou appétissant ?

Hibari sentit des frissons glacés et brûlants dans tout son corps. De la terreur ? Haha, quel euphémisme ! C'était de la panique. La vraie, l'authentique. Celle-là même qui vous chauffe le sang, vous affole le cœur et vous embrouille l'esprit. Le Gardien n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : fuir.

- Je… On reprendra demain… dans la salle de la tempête, lâcha-t-il à la hâte avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou avec le plus de subtilité et de dignité qu'il put.

* * *

- Je veux parler à Sawada Tsunayoshi immédiatement, déclara Hibari d'un ton impérieux en entrant dans l'infirmerie le lendemain.

Il avait passé la nuit sur le toit du collège de Namimori, lieu paisible et familier donc propice à la réflexion intense, et en était arrivé à la conclusion qu'un Sawada coincé à l'infirmerie de la base Vongola (il avait eu vent de la chose par Yamamoto Takeshi, croisé au détour d'un couloir) était assurément moins dangereux qu'un Tsunayoshi qui copiait le look enflammé de Rokudô Mukuro. Il n'y avait donc aucun problème à ce qu'il aille lui annoncer qu'il mettait fin à sa mission qui comportait de hauts risques à la fois pour sa santé mentale et l'intégrité physique du petit (enfin, sa vertu, quoi). Et après, peut-être qu'il le mordrait à mort, juste pour le plaisir parce qu'il avait besoin de se détendre. Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu ça :

- Il est dans le coma depuis hier, fit la lampe de chevet qui avait la voix de Reborn et lisait un pavé de cinq bonnes centaines de pages intitulé _Pouvoir et Déchéance : Le Monde du Crime et de la Corruption_.

Ça foutait tous ses plans par terre. Il hésita quelques secondes à en exécuter la dernière partie malgré tout avant de tourner les talons, résigné. Sur le chemin de la salle d'entraînement, il tenta de relativiser et de se rassurer. Après tout, il s'était sûrement monté la tête. Le gosse avait glissé, rien de plus. Et il n'y avait absolument aucune intention déplacée dans ses yeux. Il était là pour apprendre à se défendre, point.

* * *

Fûta jetait d'adorables coups d'œil étonnés à droite et à gauche tout en parcourant la pièce lentement quand son professeur entra, le regard méfiant.

- Ah, Kyô-nii ! C'est la salle de Bianchi-nee, pas vrai ? s'écria le plus jeune en se jetant presque sur lui.

Hibari recula d'un pas, de peur qu'il ne lui fasse encore le coup de la chute. Mais Fûta se contenta de lui tourner autour avec un sourire émerveillé. Comment avait-il pu le soupçonner ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ?

- Mmh. Gokudera Hayato l'utilise aussi parfois.

- Oooh ! Pourquoi y a-t-il toutes ces caméras ?

- Ah, ça. Elles enregistrent tout ce qui se passe ici, répondit-il avec détachement. Il y a une salle annexe avec des moniteurs qui permettent de visionner.

Il avait choisi cette salle sur le coup, sans réfléchir, pensant éviter ainsi les assauts de Fûta mais c'était inutile. Ce petit être mignon et fragile était l'innocence même. Fort de cette certitude rassurante, Hibari commença l'entraînement.

- Comme tu ne possèdes pas d'arme, tu dois bien garder à l'esprit que le principal, si tu es attaqué, c'est de fuir. Pas d'acte téméraire. Tu dois seulement esquiver les éventuels coups, comme ça par exemple. Tu le faisais plutôt bien, hier, malgré ta – hum – maladresse. Alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça. Surtout, quoi qu'il arrive, ne tourne jamais le dos à ton ennemi, tu v… Fûta ?

Pendant qu'il s'agitait, perdu dans ses explications, le jeune homme avait disparu de son champ de vision. Il sursauta en sentant deux petites mains chaudes se poser sur son ventre, à même sa peau.

« Hein ? »

Mais il était déjà trop tard. Fûta l'avait à nouveau cloué au sol et s'affairait à parsemer ses abdominaux de baisers puis à remonter vers ses pectoraux en soulevant progressivement sa chemise. Hibari n'en revenait pas d'être tombé aussi facilement dans un piège de débutant.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il de la voix la plus calme qu'il parvint à adopter tandis que son assaillant entreprenait de le déshabiller tout en léchant et mordillant chaque parcelle de lui.

Il le repoussa tant bien que mal quand les gémissements devinrent trop durs à contenir. Fûta leva vers lui un regard suppliant.

- Kyô-nii, j'en ai envie !

- C'est ridicule, tu n'es qu'un enfant ! fit le Gardien en remettant correctement sa chemise sur ses épaules.

- Pas du tout ! s'offensa le Prince. J'ai quinze ans et je sais que tu me désires. Tu es tout dur, là.

Hibari hoqueta de surprise quand la main du plus jeune vint se poser sur son entrejambe pour illustrer ses propos. En effet, il avait une petite érection mais quoi de plus normal après ce que le gamin venait de lui faire ? Et puis de toute façon, là n'était pas la question. Il ne devait pas toucher à ce gosse parce que…

- Sawada m'a dit de prendre soin de toi.

- Si tu voulais vraiment prendre soin de moi, tu ne me laisserais pas dans cet état, se plaignit Fûta en désignant sa propre érection qui déformait son pantalon.

Le brun préféra s'éloigner, et vite, ou il risquait de lui sauter dessus et de lui faire subir les derniers outrages jusqu'à ce qu'il regrette de l'avoir chauffé. Il prit un air indifférent pour déclarer :

- Demain, on prendra ma salle personnelle.

Puis il quitta la pièce. Ça tenait plutôt de la fuite, comme la veille, mais qu'y pouvait-il ? Cet allumeur cachait bien son jeu et s'il ne battait pas en retraite, il aurait sa peau, c'était désespérément certain.

* * *

Le Prince des classements était docile et attentif. Il n'avait encore rien tenté et c'était très suspect. Tout en cachant sa nervosité derrière un masque de concentration inébranlable sur sa mission, Hibari ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autre des coups d'œil soupçonneux à son disciple. Celui-ci avait parfaitement reproduit tous les gestes qui lui avaient été montrés et s'améliorait de façon fulgurante si bien qu'au bout de quatre heures, Hibari commençait à envisager de lui faire faire quelque chose de plus offensif. Pourquoi ne pas lui apprendre à neutraliser son adversaire ? Après tout, fuir toujours, c'était lâche et les hommes étaient plutôt sensibles à ça.

Bon, lui, c'était différent. Il avait été sournoisement piégé par un démon déguisé en innocent garçon, un terroriste. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. D'ailleurs, ça ne lui avait pas coûté que sa fierté : il avait passé la nuit à faire des cauchemars dont il ne se souvenait guère et s'était réveillé avec la migraine, une première. Heureusement, le petit ne pouvait pas remarquer qu'il n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme.

- On va passer aux choses sérieuses puisque tu te débrouilles si bien.

Les yeux de Fûta se remplirent de toutes les étoiles du classement de l'univers, accompagnés du sourire le plus radieux qu'il eut été donné à son professeur de voir.

« Et merde, ça recommence. »

- Je ne peux pas te donner d'arme mais avec quelques gestes simples, tu pourras immobiliser l'ennemi et gagner ainsi un temps précieux dans ta fuite. Je te fais une démonstration de leur efficacité, prépare-toi.

Il se mit en position d'attaque et Fûta de défense et tous deux s'élancèrent en même temps.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Le plus jeune fit une roulade entre les jambes du Gardien puis bondit sur son dos. Il emprisonna sa gorge derrière son avant-bras en le bloquant de son autre bras.

- Je suis doué, pas vrai, Kyô-nii, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix suave avant de le faire tomber.

Là, il sauta à califourchon sur ses hanches et alla à la rencontre de ses lèvres. Hibari répondit au baiser sans réfléchir jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les mains chaudes remonter le long de ses côtes. Il saisit l'adolescent par les épaules et le repoussa doucement.

- Puis-je caresser l'espoir de te voir cesser de m'allumer ? soupira-t-il, désespéré.

- Caresse tout ce que tu veux, Kyô-nii, répondit Fûta avec un demi-sourire et d'un subtil mouvement de bassin, il créa le contact entre leurs érections naissantes.

Hibari étouffa un gémissement. Il se sentit à nouveau submergé par un sentiment de panique. Il était sur le point de perdre le contrôle. Avant de commettre l'irréparable, il se libéra de l'étreinte de Fûta qui avait recommencé à l'embrasser et s'éloigna en lissant nerveusement sa chemise.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

- D'accord.

Hibari écarquilla les yeux devant son élève qui, après avoir poussé un soupir résigné, ouvrit son pantalon et entama un mouvement de va-et-vient sur son sexe en respirant de plus en plus fort. Il ne tint pas longtemps à l'observer se masturber maladroitement, tout en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts et plantés dans les siens. Le Gardien attrapa ses poignets et les écarta doucement pour les remplacer par sa bouche. Encouragé par les délicieux gémissements de Fûta et ses mains désormais plongées dans ses mèches noires, il accéléra ses allers et venues.

- K-Kyô… nii !

L'interpelé abandonna la verge tendue pour retirer le pantalon gênant du blond et donner de petits coups de langues à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ce n'était qu'un juste retour pour la torture qu'il lui infligeait par son souffle erratique et ses cris de plaisir étouffés. N'en pouvant plus, Fûta ramena son visage à sa hauteur et voulut l'embrasser mais Hibari lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres avec un sourire.

- Tu dois avoir chaud, non ?

Il lui enleva ses vêtements, non sans couvrir sa peau de baisers et de morsures entêtantes au fur et à mesure qu'elle se dévoilait.

- Kyô-nii… pourquoi tu me fais… attendre ?

- Qui t'a appris à te défendre ?

- J'ai demandé à… Basil-nii, en Italie.

La langue du brun vint taquiner son oreille et Fûta, haletant, décida que lui aussi était trop vêtu.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait tout ça, alors ? demanda le Gardien tandis que sa chemise glissait au sol et qu'une main se glissait dans son pantalon après l'avoir ouvert.

- Je te voulais, répondit le propriétaire de cette main le plus sérieusement du monde en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Hibari embrassa le cou puis la ligne de la mâchoire et enfin la commissure des lèvres en laissant Fûta caresser sa virilité désormais douloureusement tendue.

- Et si je te mordais à mort ? murmura-t-il entre deux baisers et en reprenant ses mouvements de va-et-vient avec sa main, cette fois.

- Pourquoi… aah ! Pourquoi pas…

Hibari esquissa un sourire satisfait et lui accorda enfin un baiser langoureux. Sans prévenir, il introduisit un doigt dans son intimité. Fûta se tendit sous l'intrusion, gémissant encore et encore et s'accrochant aux épaules devant lui.

- Détends-toi. Je ne vais pas te faire mal.

Il s'exécuta, aidé des mouvements de poignet sur sa verge et de baisers enfiévrés qui détournaient son attention et, bientôt, il put accueillir un deuxième doigt puis un troisième.

- Vas-y, gémit-il lorsqu'il fut totalement habitué.

Hibari ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Abandonnant la masturbation, il ramena les jambes de Fûta autour de sa taille après s'être débarrassé de ses derniers vêtements et le pénétra d'un coup de hanche. Fûta se cambra sous le choc et poussa un cri monstrueusement érotique. Le brun crut devenir fou et la vision des larmes de plaisir qui remplissaient ses yeux à demi clos, de ses joues rougies et de sa bouche entrouverte qui laissait échapper un souffle irrégulier n'arrangeait rien. Il s'enfonçait en lui un peu plus vite et un peu plus loin à chaque fois.

- Ah… aah ! Refais ça, supplia Fûta quand il heurta sa prostate.

Au deuxième heurt, Hibari planta ses dents à la base de son cou. Chose promise, chose due. Une de ses mains reprit sa place sur le sexe du Fûta pour accompagner les mouvements de bassin de plus en plus frénétiques. Le jeune homme sembla apprécier le traitement et jouit dans une exclamation de pur plaisir qui envoya Hibari au septième ciel à son tour.

Il aurait voulu se laisser tomber mollement à ses côtés et sombrer avec lui dans un sommeil réparateur mais il retrouva bien vite le sens des réalités. Ainsi nus et couverts de sueur, ils allaient attraper la mort. Il enfila son pantalon, ignorant complètement le reste de leurs vêtements, et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras. Celui-ci commençait déjà à fermer les yeux. Il le porta à travers les couloirs jusqu'à sa chambre où il le déposa dans son lit et rabattit sa couverture sur lui.

- Kyô-nii, murmura Fûta en ouvrant à peine les yeux, on le refera ?

L'appelé eut un petit sourire attendri.

- N'y compte pas.

- Mmh… protesta faiblement le blondinet.

Hibari déposa un baiser sur son front et caressa ses cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme pour de bon avant de quitter silencieusement la pièce.

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna se réveilla quelques jours plus tard et vit Reborn à côté de lui, ses yeux l'illuminèrent de joie.

- Tu m'as veillé ! Oh, Reborn, c'est tellement…

Mais le bébé l'interrompit d'un coup de pied derrière la tête.

- Pas du tout, Tsunabruti. J'ai simplement besoin de calme pour lire et ici, c'est calme.

Le Dixième du nom baissa les yeux vers le livre que tenait l'Arcobaleno.

- _Pouvoir et Déchéance : Le Monde du Crime et de la Corruption_ ? Ça donne froid dans le dos, ton truc. Et tu lis ça juste à côté d'un malade !

Reborn haussa les épaules.

- C'est la mafia, ici, pas les teletubbies.*

- Ah, au fait, s'écria Tsuna en se redressant sur son lit, comment ça se passe entre Hibari-san et Fûta ?

- Hibari a mis fin à la mission après trois jours. Il a dit qu'elle était accomplie et qu'il viendrait te faire son rapport quand tu seras réveillé.

- Oh non ! se lamenta le Boss. Après ce que je lui ai fait, s'il me voit comme ça, il va sûrement…

La porte s'ouvrit à cet instant sur un Hibari armé de ses tonfas et au sourire plutôt inquiétant.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi, tu as repris conscience… parfait. Je vais te mordre à mort.

* * *

_* J'ai totalement, volontairement et démoniaquement volé cette réplique à une fic de La-Mama : Quand Squalo pète un câble. C'est avec son accord et c'est pour lui rendre hommage._

Note : À l'instar de ma potesse A2, qui inventa la balle de Dernière Vérité pour le bonus 8059 de Patience Dino (fic de La-Mamarazzi), j'ai décidé d'apporter ma contribution au monde de KHR en créant le mode Dark Tsuna qui s'atteint en ingérant, dans le cas de Tsuna, quatorze pilules de Dernière Volonté... ^^


End file.
